Baby Names
by Paddywhack
Summary: RL/NT, JP/LE, HP/GW, etc. etc. All canon pairings; naming their babies. Will add more soon. So far only those listed at beginning. "What about Merline, for a girl?" "Let it go, James," R&R please.
1. Tonks and Remus

**I don't own anyone.**

* * *

"What about… Sirius?" Tonks asked worriedly. Remus couldn't believe she said that. She was being ridiculous. Sirius is gone. She should learn to understand that, instead of trying to recreate him and so many others.

"No. Just stop trying to bring back the people I've lost," Remus told her sternly.

"It's not just you who lost him, you know,"

"I'm going out," Remus mumbled, "Don't wait up."

"I never do," Tonks whispered to herself as Remus slammed the front door yet again and left her alone for the third time this week.

Tonks sighed. Sirius Lupin. It didn't sound right.

* * *

**Soooooooo short. Reviews? Let me know if I should do more, and who for... like, James and Lily or something?**


	2. Lily and James

**This is Lily and James thinking of names. I don't own anyone.**

"I have a perfect one!" James told Lily. She sighed; anything James thought was perfect was usually useless.

"What is it this time?" she asked drearily.

"No, seriously, this one truly is _perfect_" James assured her.

"Let's hear it then,"

"_Merlin,_" James stated impressively, "for a boy,"

"Merlin? Seriously? You want me to name our child _Merlin? The _Merlin? As in the greatest wizard even known? Are you stupid?"

"It's a great idea! He's so famous, and our kid will be famous too!" James yelled.

"Keep your voice down, James." Lily told him sternly, "Do you _know _how bullied our child will be if we name him _Merlin?_"

"What? He won't be bullied!"

"Of course he will, you idiot! People are constantly saying things like 'Merlin's pants!' or 'Merlin's beard!' It is a completely and utterly RIDICULOUS idea to name our child Merlin."

"I think you are being totally unreasonable. You've shot down every idea I've had so far,"

"That's because every idea you've had so far has been preposterous."

At this, James walked off in a sulk, and refused to speak to Lily for the rest of the day.

X-X

The Next Day

"James?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Did you honestly try and get Lily to name your kid _Merlin_?"

"Shut up."

**Pretty short.**

**I think I might do another one about them.**

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Lily and James Again

"What about Merline, for a girl?"

"_Let it go_, James."


	4. Lily, James and Sirius

**Yet again, I own nothing.**

"I have one."

"Argh! How many times are you going to throw in Sirius Jnr before you realise that we are _not _naming our child after you!"

"Don't be so mean, Lily! And it's not Sirius Jnr, this time. This one is amazing, actually." Sirius boasted.

"Sure it is. Just like the last one, and the one before that," James said under his breath.

"I heard that, Jamie! And as for that, you're not being best man at my wedding!"

"That's so unfair! You were best man at mine!" James whined.

"Don't worry, James. As if Padfoot is going to get married, anyway,"

"Shut up, Lily."

"It's the truth." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but it still hurts sometimes," Sirius pouted.

"So what was your suggestion, anyway?"

Sirius beamed, "Elvendork!" James burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"ELVENDORK!" James bellowed. By this time, Sirius was howling with laughter as well.

"And, the great thing about it," Sirius calmed down and told Lily seriously, "is that it's unisex. You can use it if you have a boy or" Sirius had to stop there because he was laughing too much.

"Great name, mate!" said James after his laughter had subsided.

"You're joking, right?"

"Course we are, Lils."

"Good." Lily said calmly, "I still don't get what's so funny about Elvendork…"

She groaned. As soon as she said the name again, James and Sirius began their ridiculous laughing fit again. _Men_…

**I used the whole Elvendork thing from JKR's prequel thingy. **

**Reviews? **


	5. Actually Naming Harry

**Thanks to _CookieMonsterxx3, ProngyWong _and _NewProphecy _for your lovely reviews.  
Disclaimer: It wasn't me who had that fantastic idea. Nothing to do with Harry Potter is mine.**

* * *

"There's just weeks left. We really need to decide on a name," Lily said worriedly, she wasn't sure if they'd ever come to a mutual decision.

"Harold?" suggested Sirius hopefully.

"Harold?" James scoffed, "Sounds like some muggle king."

"No… not, it's great!" Sirius insisted, "Come on, Lilyflower! 'Cause… we could all call him Harry! Or… 'Old. Okay, maybe not 'Old, but-"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Lily.

"'Old? Really? Well, sure, I mean, but… don't you think it's a little… weird?" Sirius stammered, as he was quite surprised.

"No, not 'Old, silly! Harry!" Lily positively beamed, and she turned around to look up at her husband.

"It's wonderful," James smiled back.

"WOO HOO! I named the bump! That totally gives me godfather rights! In your FACE, Moony!" Sirius shouted, as he began jumping around like a child with excitement.

Lily just laughed and said, "Moony isn't here!"

"Of course you're the godfather. I've always wanted you to be, Lily and I talked about it last night, and we think you should be." James told him seriously.

"Merlin, really? I was just kidding! I mean, Moony…"

"There's nobody we'd rather it be, Padfoot." Lily told him.

"Wow, thanks! So I guess _I'm _godfather! To _Harry! _The kid _I _named! I guess we're really growing up!" Sirius yelled with joy.

"Yup," was all James added.

* * *

**There's also another short bit on this Harry business. It's in the next chapter, though.**

**Reviews are so nice. :D **


	6. Girl?

"Wait."

"What?"

"What if it's a girl?"


	7. Harriet

**Continued from the other little bit. I liked the tiny paragraph like that, but I wanted to add this on, as well.**

* * *

"Don't worry, Padfoot," James told him cheerfully, "I have a feeling this one's going to be a boy.""Just to be safe?"

"Harriet?" Lily recommended.

"Sure," James replied. After all, he didn't really think he'd have a girl, at least, not yet. And he never did.

* * *

**Reviews for this small chapter?**


	8. Harry and Ginny 1

**I've kind of skipped wayyyy into the future. Hazza Potts and Ginevra Weasley. But dw, I'll go back into the past and do others. I kind of do them all in a very random order :S.  
Thanks to _Prongywong, CookieMonsterxx3 and glowyrm _for your comments :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and blah de blah de blah :D**

**

* * *

**

"First name, James?"

"Obviously. I think _that's _been down on the cards ever since we got married!" Ginny smiled.

"And, I was thinking, and well, he's the only person who's ever properly cared about me, who I cared about most, I owe it to him, he's…"

"Sirius?"

"You read my mind."

"You know, Harry, I think - I know - they're smiling down at you right now,"

"Me too. My mother, my two fathers, and, in all respects, my uncle,"

"That's funny, you saw Remus as an uncle, and that's how Teddy sees you,"

"Yeah. I bet my dad and Remus never thought that their sons would think of each other in that way!"

* * *

"Night, Gin,"

"Goodnight, Harry." Ginny walked over to her baby's cot, "And goodnight to you, my handsome little boy, James Sirius Potter," she whispered, before softly kissing him on his forehead.

* * *

**Extremely short, but quite cute :D  
Reviews would be awesome. :)**


	9. Harry and Ginny 2

**Another one for the Potter kids. I decided to add them all together, as I sort of thought of them all together.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; it's all totally JKR's stuff.**

* * *

"We need to think of a name for this little terror,"

"I know, I know, I was thinking of maybe going down the same road as before,"

"You mean, naming him after someone?"

"Yeah. If that's okay?"

"That's fine. I'm happy if you are. So… who?"

"Well, I reckon Remus is more in Teddy's area, and obviously George has named his son…" Harry trailed off, he was always cautious on mentioning him, he was never sure how Ginny would react; it was always different, sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would pretend she didn't hear him, and sometimes she would just stare off into the distance, and think.

"Fred," Ginny finished for him quietly.

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, when they broke apart, he continued, "So, maybe… after Dumbledore? Because he helped me a great deal, and we were quite… close, in a way. He never had any children, so I think it would be nice, a nice tribute."

"So, would that be… Albus, Percival, Wulfric or… what was the other one?"

"Brian? No, I was thinking Albus. Albus… _Severus,_"

The news shocked Ginny greatly, Harry had told her all about Snape, and what he had done, but privately, she thought that James and most definitely Sirius would have been spinning in their graves. Just an expression, she knew that Sirius' body had never been buried. She couldn't help but wonder whether Harry had been driven a little mad. I mean, no matter what Snape may or may not have done, he had always _loathed _Harry, James, Sirius and Remus, and he had treated them _terribly._ And before Harry knew what Snape had done, he had _hated _him, in every way possible. And plus, he still told Voldemort about the prophecy, and is partly the reason they're… dead. Ginny had never voiced these opinions to Harry, after all, he should be aloud to like who he wants, and name his children after whoever he likes. But, Ginny kept thinking that she would have liked to be a little more… _involved_ in the baby naming, she was the one carrying them, after all. But, she thought, Albus Severus it is then, my poor son will be doomed to a life of bullying and name-calling. She was only joking, of course, she was sure that her child would get along with the other children just fine...

* * *

**I really think Harry was a bit mean, because Ginny didn't get to really name any of them. But I guess she didn't mind, after all, all the people are like, dead and stuff. :(  
Reviews are amazinggg. :D **


	10. Harry and Ginny 3

**Last one for the Potter clan. It's weird, because for James&Lily, I was doing it like... they were trying to think of names before the birth, but for Harry&Ginny, I did it like they were naming the child as soon as he/she was born.  
Disclaimer: I think we've all established by now that I own nothing.**

* * *

"C-could I name this one?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can," assured Harry, quickly hiding his disappointment; he had wanted to do this for his mother, he wanted to name his little girl _Lily_.

"Thanks," she said more confidently, and looking her husband directly in the eye, she told him, "Lily."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed happily, "Ginny, you know you don't have to! Not if you don't want to. When you said, I mean, I thought-"

"I want to." She informed him calmly, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Lily it is, then!"

"And, for her middle name, if you don't mind," Harry shook his head, "Well, I was thinking… maybe, Luna?"

"It's perfect," Harry, agreed, "She's been so good to us over the years, and she adores James and Al."

"Exactly."

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Our beautiful baby girl," Ginny whispered, delicately stroking Lily's tiny face.

* * *

**Aww, bless =]]]  
Please review :D**


End file.
